Kumadori
| jva=Hiroaki Yoshida| eva= | extra1=| extra2= | devil fruit=| bounty=| }} Kumadori (クマドリ, Kumadori) is one of the last members of CP9 to be revealed. Appearance He is recognizable by his large frame, huge mane of pinkish hair, and a right eye that rarely seems to be open. His body positions (especially his penchant for holding one hand out in front of him) are also reminiscent of mie poses, and his vocal inflection is similar to that of kabuki actors. Personality He seems to honor the samurai honor code very heavily as he comically attempts to take his own life after dishonoring himself. As he accepts the blame for nearly anything, even faults of others, this happens quite often in his appearances. Before he commits seppuku, however, he instinctively uses tekkai every time, unintentionally saving his own life in a rather comical way. He seems to have strong feelings for his deceased mother, beginning to sob, even while fighting, at the very thought of her. He claims her "divine protection" is the reason for his failed suicide-attempts. It also seems he doesn't like to tell lies. Kumadori is a sennin (仙人, a type of hermit in Japanese mythology who can control even their body's autonomic functions, as well as live forever), which explains his sudden weight gain/loss as well as the ability to control his hair. Kumadori is a very loud character, and utters very few sentences not written in bolded fonts and ending with exclamation marks. He has the strange habit of yelling something resembling "YOYOI!!" rather often. He tends to repeat or draw out syllables and words in the manner of kabuki actors. Abilities and Powers His fighting abilities seem to revolve around controlling his hair, using it to grab his enemies and attacking them. He also has a staff that he occasionally uses in battle. He has a penchant for spouting off haiku when fighting. Overall he is the most eccentric character in CP9. Aside from his Rokushiki techniques, his techniques are: *'Seimei Kikan (生命帰還, Life Return):' Kumadori's Sennin training allows him to control his bodily functions. He mostly controls his hair for attacks, but does use it for other purposes. :*'Kami Shibari (髪縛り, Hair Bind):' Kumadori lengthens his hair and manipulates it to bind his opponents. *'Shishi Kebab (獅子けば, Lion Kebab):' Kumadori heats up the tip of his staff (possibly by using friction with his superhuman strength) and creates a fireball on that tip. He can shoot these fireballs as projectiles at his opponent at fast speeds, as well as use them to boost the destructive power of his staff's strikes. History Kumadori was originally fighting with Nami, who was at a severe disadvantage against his powers. However, Chopper appeared and helped Nami (after Nami had already stolen Kumadori's key) to escape, becoming Kumadori's opponent. Chopper managed to trap Kumadori in the refrigerator, but had to consume a Rumble Ball to do so. When Kumadori broke out and resumed the battle, Chopper concluded that he would need his Arm Point or Horn Point to break Kumadori's tekkai, but due to having consumed a Rumble Ball before, had difficulty accessing the proper forms. Even when Chopper did get the desired form and managed his strongest attack, it had no effect on Kumadori. On the verge of defeat, Chopper consumed a third Rumble Ball, and his subsequent "Monster Point" form severely injured Kumadori and threw him all the way back to the courthouse. He is revealed to be alive on the cover page of chapter 493, rescued by the others with Blueno's Air Door. He then carries an unconscious Lucci along the Sea Train tracks with the others. Having arrived at St. Poplar with the others, he begins to preform in the street for medical fees as they are no longer connected to the government. After CP9 payed for Lucci's medical fee's thay use the rest to buy clothes and other essentials, Kumadori is feeding Hattori as Kalifa reads a book. Later, Lucci is discharged from the hospital, to his and the rest of CP9's delight. He seems to enjoying himself as CP9 play bowling, partlicularly when Kalifa used her explosive strength to smash the bowling ball through the wall, let alone the pins. However the Candy Pirates appeared and ransacked St. Poplar, and Kumadori along with the rest of CP9 stopped their bowling match to save the kidnapped citizens by beating them up. But Lucci goes too far and kills the captain, which shocks the onlookers, and CP9 realize they cannot stay in the city anymore. However, a little girl gives Kalifa a flower to thank her for saving the town, with Kumadori, Fukurou and Jyabura frightened by how pretty it is. They ship off to another island to call home and make their own version of the Tower of Justice. They also take the youth, and train them to be the next generation of CP9, but unbeknown to them, the Marines have caught on to their location, and pursue CP9. Translation and Dub Issues Kumadori's name most likely comes from the Japanese word kumadori (隈取り, a type of makeup used for kabuki), as his features look very similar to those of kabuki actors in their makeup. Trivia *In the Volume 44 SBS, it was revealed that Kumadori had been wearing his kabuki-style makeup since he was a child. *Also in Volume 44 of the SBS, it is revealed that Kumadori's mother is still alive. However, Kumadori does not seem to know this. *He has a lion theme, due to his mane-like hair and several attacks containing "shishi", or lion. He also tends to compare himself to a lion and gets angry when compared to other animals, such as an octopus. *In a recent Weekly Shonen Jump, in a poll to determine the most popular One Piece characters, Kumadori ranked at 97th. Category:Human Category:CP9 Category:Male Category:Rokushiki users Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters